The Legend Of Zelda Oracle Of Autumn's Official
by Solful
Summary: Link and Tetra are swept away to an island only to be enveloped in a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1 Seawater

The Legend Of Zelda: Author's Note!

Me-"Hi!!!! This shall be the first chapter of my new fanfic!! Yay!!! Go Solful!"

Tetra-*Evil Glare* "Get on with it already!"

Me-"OK, OK! I don't own the LOZ blah blah blah..."

' _Thoughts '_

_Emphasis_

"Dialogue"

_/ Different days and times /_

That's all I think… ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Chapter 1-Feelings

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Link sighed as he sat down on the wooden rail of Tetra's ship.

Just then Tetra walked out of the door that led to the insides of the ship.

She walked over to Link as he looked back. "So, even Mr. Hero gets mesmerized by the moon," Tetra jokingly stated, "Wow! Now that is a new one!" "Haha…very funny _captaiinnn_!" Tetra giggled and then gently sat down next to him. '_Tetra? Being nice? Giggling?' _Link thought to himself. "I was just thinking about Outset." "Ohhhhh…I understand how you feel…" " I couldn't sleep, so I came up here." Link's eyes then trailed off to the sky and focused on the now bright, glowing moon. "Is there something wrong Link?" Tetra asked in a sort-of worried tone. "No, I just… never mind, goodnight Tetra." and with that Link jumped off the wooden rail, walked to the door, and entered the crew's courtiers.

_/ The Next Day /_

Link jumpeddown from the crow's nest and landed hard on the wood. "Miss Tetra! There is a storm approaching!" "Oi Link! I'll keep that in mind!" Tetra yelled over the other noise of the pirates moving around and carrying things this and that way. Then, suddenly, a large wave swept over the ship and in an instant the water poured out. Link then noticed that Tetra was thrown overboard. Link immediately grabbed a rope and threw one end to Gonzo. Gonzo was a large man with a tattoo on his chest. Link then tied the other to his waist. " Gonzo! When I tug twice, pull me up!" "OK Link! Jump!" Then, as if on cue, he jumped.

Tetra's POV-

The black raging waters pushed me farther and farther underwater. Soon I was struggling to release the seawater out of my lungs. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me something snapping, and then I slipped into unconsciousness.

Me-"Well R&R! I will only post 2nd chap. then!"

Link-"Ahahaha!" *pointing at SolFul*

Me-*Glare of doom…*

Link- 0.0 wow…


	2. Chapter 2 Where Are We?

Me- "YAY!!! I'm back with chapter 2, I just uploaded it like 10 mins. After chap one. I lied at the end, sorry! I got impatient."

Link- pulls out sword and stabs SolFul

Me-"HAHAHAHA! I am unphasable to your unrealness!"

Link- "NOOOO!!!"

Anyways… I do not own LOZ but I do own the stuff and people you do not recognize, oh and I own the story, the ideas, and this disclaimer, which is really long. So… To The STORY!!!

Chapter 2-Where are we?

Tetra's POV-

I woke up on sand. Wait, _sand?_ Then I realized what had happened. During the storm, I must have been swept overboard. Then I heard moving. I immediately looked over to see Link stretched out over the sand. Wait, _Link?_ He then opened his eyes and looked over. With his voiced half-drained in a yawn, he said "Oh… good morning Tetra…" Then he snapped to reality.

Link's POV-

I blinked a couple times as I tried to comprehend the situation. Tetra was staring at me about 3 feet away. Then I heard voices. I looked up to see two men standing at the edge of the beach in deep conversation obviously about the strangers (me and Tetra) that had washed up on the beach. 'Damn those cheap ropes we got from Windfall' I thought.

Tetra's POV-

We both stared at the two guys who were pointing and obviously talking about us. Suddenly, they looked over and noticed the two wash-ups. " Oh hello strangers." the two men said to us. "Where are we!"? I snapped at them. The two men flinched. Then one of them said, "I'm Marco and this is Kuzico (Kuu-Zii-Ko). You're on Charoco (Car-roe-ko) Island." "Ok…" Link said as he started to get up. I did the same. "You two should head to Tarkis, the island shaman, maybe he can clear things up.

Well? How was it? Good or bad? I know that I kind rushed it, but next will be longer and more fluent.

Link-"Yeah yeah… we get it!"

OK OK! Gosh


	3. Chapter 3 The Legend Of Who?

WARNING! NEW CHARACTERS AHEAD!

Me (again)-hi'zzzz! I'm back with another chapter. Like the warning says, new characters are up ahead.

Disclaimer- (Insert Disclaimer Here)

Chapter 3 – The Legend Of …WHO?

"Ughh… Do we have to find this Teekiz, or whatever his name is!" Tetra said after 30 minutes of walking.

"Do you want to get out of here or not… and it is Tarkis btw." Link answered.

"OH! Who cares what his name is! I doubt those men were even sure where his house is! We've been walking for I don't know how freaking long through a forest for nothing!!!"

Suddenly, Tetra walked into a wall. BAM!

"You were saying?" Link mockingly asked.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled back.

Link outstretched his hand to help her up,

but she just stood up on her own.

"I don't need you're help standing up!"

"Whatever"

They then walked into a small hut.

"Hello! Anyone here!" Tetra yelled as they stepped into the house.

"_There is supposed to be an old geezer here,…" _she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh well." Then, just as Link was about to walk out he heard a voice.

"Come down stairs young children… come!" they heard from a staircase leading underground. " Oookkk…" Link replied confusingly. The young children then descended down the stone staircase. They were greeted by a large door. They looked at each other and Tetra shrugged. They then opened the door and walked into darkness.

As soon as they left the darkness they were faced with an old man in long purple robes with an old wooden cane. "Okay old man, what's going on!" snapped Tetra. "Young ones… you have came like the prophecy says. Let me explain.

/ _The Prophecy of the Oracle Sword /_

_A hundred years ago, a darkness known as Ganondorf rose among a great nation called Hyrule. He was titled as the King Of Evil. He destroyed this nation and reigned terror upon the helpless country. Then a young boy named Link retrieved three sacred crystals and traveled in time with the help of a great item, the Ocarina Of Time, and slayed this great beast with the sword of evil's bane. However, he made a new manifestation of his great power, and named it Forgona. This next processor was sealed with a new power though, called the Sword Of Oracles. The sacred blade was then sealed with the Oracle Of Autumn's, and forgotten in the memory of the nation. However, one day, two new heroes will rise and be renowned as "The Hero Of Autumn's" and "The Hero of Crystals". They will rise to collect the the ten sacred gems and renew the sacred blade. Then, the new risen dictator, Forgona, shall be slayed and peace shall return to the world._

_/ The End /_

"So… what you're saying is that we're going to go on a great journey and all that for us to just return to my ship…" Tetra said sarcastly.

"In a way..yes."

Link thought it over for a sec and then said "Huh…"

"So well is this oracle?" Tetra asked, now being serious.

"That young one… you must figure out yourself." And with that, Link and Tetra were standing on the beach they had washed up on in the beginning. "OH COME ON!" Tetra yelled at the sky while they walked towards the market place.

_-Tetra's Thoughts-_

_Ughh! This is just too much trouble! First were washed out to some island in the middle of nowhere, we travel for an hour through some forest to find a tiny hut! Then, we get told some kind of fairy tale to find out were some kind of heroes and were supposed to go on some freaking kind of journey!!!_

_…_

_Well its not sooooo bad. Links here. Wait… why do I care if he's here. I do feel safer with him, but… it's not like I have feelings for him, wait, I don't even know what love is… im only 13, but still…_

_-Link's Thoughts-_

_Hmm… a journey… doesn't sound toooo bad… Im with tetra…wait…why do I care anyway… I don't have feelings for her…and even if I did… why would she care…she's a pirate captain…she could have anyone she wanted…_

_…_

_______________________________________________

So, how was it, good or bad? Were finally getting to the part where they think about their feelings for each other… yeah! So you know R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Oracle Of Autumn's

Author's Note-

I have finished this very long chapter and are glad to inform you that you shall enjoy the longest chapter yet…

Link-SolFul does not own LOZ or me but he owns the ideas and all of the fluff that is in the chapter…

Me- You know you like it Link

Link *blushes*

Chapter 4- Of Mice And… Oracles?

Link and Tetra sat close to each other on the cold, damp ledge of the cliff that hung over the ocean on Charoco Island. They had planned to leave earlier, but had never found a ship or gotten a ride. Link looked over at Tetra to see she was shivering like crazy.

"Tetra, you're shivering like mad. Scoot closer, we'll retain heat."

"N..No, I'm fine." She answered. Link rolled his eyes and grabbed her waist to pull her closer.

"Link! L..Link!" but in the end she was beaten.

"You're lucky I'm cold…" Tetra's voice then wandered off as she nestled her head farther into Link's side.

_/ The Next Day /_

Tetra awoke to find she, oddly, was very warm, even though the wind was as cold as ice. She opened one eye to find she was holding onto Link with her face stuck into the side of his chest. She blushed until she was crimson red. "Link? Link, are you awake?"

"?" "Link!" "Huh! Oh uh…" He then realized he had his arms around her.

Link immediately let go in fear he would lose a tooth. He then realized that Tetra… she looked…hurt? "Oh, Tetra… we should get going." Link said in between scratching the back of his head. "Oh, uh yeah Link."

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Link and Tetra approached a small dock.

Tetra stepped forward, "Let's check here"

They steeped into a tiny house, which had probably once sit on the dock, but now was halfway underwater. As they stepped in, they had problems standing straight up, due to the fact that the floor was tile, and it was slippery.

"I'm not so sure anyone's here, we should just take the ship" "Haha… we at least have to search." "Search where!" Tetra exclaimed, "The only thing that could live here is a mermaid!" While Tetra was laughing at her joke, Link removed his shirt and plunged into the water. Tetra just stood there trying to figure out what had happened.

_-Links POV_

I swam under a wooden wall and looked up as I was running out of breath. I then climbed up onto what used to be a floor and saw something odd. There, in a small hole in the floor, was…was…was a MERMAID! Wow, Tetra must be a psychic!

"Hello, young one. I am Darci. I am here to aid you on your quest."

Link stared for a moment and then asked, "And you're…a mermaid?"

"Yes, I am the sage of the Water Temple. One day a dark force invaded and I had to retreat to a hideaway. I decided that a calm, cozy island such as Charoco would be perfect, so I swam until I reached my destination, and there I found this old, nearly submerged house. I was taken aback when I heard of the Hero's, your, arrival. I made preparations for your departure. You must take the ship that is docked outside and sail northwest. And with the giving of that information, my soul shall travel to the next realm. Thank you hero." And with that, she was gone in a flash of light.

_-Tetra's POV_

I waited for at least 10 minutes until Link climbed back up on the tiny platform that I hardly believed to be a floor. "Come on Tetra, we have to take the ship and sail northwest. "Who did you talk to back there?" I calmly asked as we walked out. "All in all… it was a water sage… I'll explain later." We both wondered what would meet us to the northwest, and I could tell it was going to be a long week.

_/ About 250mi. northwest /_

The duo gawked at what lurked ahead, a giant rock, with a hole that could be called a cave. They climbed into the hole to find a large, rather spacious room that had a large shrine at the other end of it. They slowly approached it and stared at the large chest at the top of the shrine. Link opened it and reached inside of the glowing box. He pulled out a baseball-sized glowing orb with a scroll on it. He unrolled the scroll and read it out loud.

To Hero-

_If you are reading this you must have retrieved the Oracle Of Autumn's. This is for both heroes to read. Say "If one nation is complete, danger is a feat, for 2 not 1, and defeat evil for both" and then, face the consequences. He said it and they both were covered in a glowing exoskeleton, and everything went dark._


	5. Chapter 5 a not so new land

Hi It's me again. Time for an Author's Note-

Yay I reached the 5 chapter mark!

Link-Shut up

Me-that's it! You're out of the story!

Link-NOOO!!!

Chapter 4 ½ -I do not own LOZ or characters... I do own the idea for the story and any characters and islands you do not recognize. YAY for ownership!

Chapter 5- A new land?...not so much

The darkness then tuned into a blinding light once again and then... unconsciousness. Link finally awoke to see he was in the middle of a massive field that was emerald green. Wild horses were roaming the field and one small farm could be seen. "Tetra?" He looked to the side to see the young pirate on the ground. He walked over and helped her up. "Where are we?" she managed to finally get out after the large surprise of transportation. "I'm not sure, but I think we should go figure out," he said, pointing at the small ranch off in the distance. "Ugh! More walking!" Tetra complained as they started jogging. At least we'll find out where the heck we are" the boy in green happily commented. He began to study the landscape. To the west, he saw a large mountain...or was it a volcano, anyway a large mound with a ring of what was either smoke or an oddly shaped cloud. To the east, he saw nothing but fields. Boring. He then tried to look past the large ranch that now was to the north of the duo. He saw a cave that appeared to be a water cavern, or just a stream, anyway, he knew there was water there. He then took a peek behind him to see a large town surrounded by stone walls. Beyond that was a large stone castle. For some reason this place felt familiar. As if he had seen it in dreams, or actually walked through the short grasses of the fields. Before he had time to thing he bumped into a stone wall. The ranch. The young team entered and began to hear soft sounds of a...flute? No wait... it was an ocarina, something rarely seen on the Great Sea. They kept walking to find no one was there. Strange. "Well, that's just great! Just lovely! That's just..." "Tetra stop it!" Link negatively chimed in. "It won't hurt to walk a little!" The girl just sauntered down and shut her trap. They walked past the empty horse corral and climbed the black steel fence that blocked the green fields that almost felt stranger to the children.

Part 2-

The pair headed towards the wooden and steel drawbridge that was leading into the "castle town"

"Huh well maybe well make before..." He stopped as he heard a wolf howl in the distance. As if on cue the drawbridge rose and was tightly locked into place. "Great!" said Tetra obviously leaning towards the sarcastic side. Just as she finished the 'ate' part, ten oddly glowing wolves appeared. Link drew his sword, only to find he did not have one. He eyed the 'werewolves' trying to find out a plan, but it was hopeless. Just as Link was on to something each wolf attacked, leaving both Link and Tetra unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6 just a lil' note

Me- I have wb so I don't own the LOZ or any of that.

Me again- ok nm, idk of a good chap right now so throw me idea's. please!!!

Link- please for the sake of the story **puppyeyes**


End file.
